1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound field variable apparatus by which a musical or dramatic performance played in a concert hall or the like can be reproduced as a sound field in accordance with the characteristics of the performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the reproduction of a real sound field has become increasingly important, and sound field variable apparatus capable of simulating a sound field of a performance hall or the like have been developed. With the conventional sound field variable apparatus, a sound generated in a performance hall is picked up by a microphone and subjected to a suitable signal processing to thereby produce a sound signal capable of providing a sound field. Thus, a sound field capable of fulfilling the purpose of a performance can be reproduced.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram of a sound field variable apparatus according to the prior art which includes a microphone 16, a signal processing circuit 17 for effecting convolution or reverberation of a collected sound signal, an amplifier 9 for amplifying an output signal from the signal processing circuit 17, and a reproducing speaker 18 for reproducing the signal thus amplified.
With the sound field variable apparatus structured as above, if the microphone 16 is set near a performer and picks up a direct sound, and if the reverberation is to be added, the reverberation sound is determined based on the reverberation quality of the signal processing circuit 17. As a result, the reverberation sound cannot always meet the hall conditions or requirements, thus being unable to provide a natural reproduced sound.
In addition, if the microphone 16 is set in the hall away from the performer, it becomes positioned close to a sound field reproducing speaker, thus increasing the probability that howling will be generated, and resulting in a situation in which the sound field cannot be added as desired.